bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaguya Kiyohime
よ |romaji= Kiyohime Kaguya |birthday= August 5 |age= 15 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 168 cm (5'6") |weight= 47 kg |bloodtype= O |hair= Black |eye= Gold |quirk= Kitsune Pride |status= Alive |family= Kiyohime Kagura (Mother) |alias= |occupation= 1st-year Student |affiliation= U.A. High |teams = Team Midoriya |image gallery= Yes |voice= Sayaka Ohara |birthplace = Near Yamagata Prefecture |fightingstyle = Close-range Combat }} is a first-year student studying at U.A. High. Appearance Kaguya is a slender, teenage girl with fair-skin, long black silky hair reaching her lower back and braided at the end two shorter strands of hair framing her face, and very unique eyes that are gold in color, and around her wide eyes she wears red colored eye shadow and a light pink lipgloss. She is a woman of noticeable beauty with an ample bust a curvaceous body along side the three whisker-like markings on both side of her face gives her a ferociously Exoctic look. Which cause her both unwanted attention as well as affection from both the Male and Female populace. Due to the nature of her Quirk she has a pair of black Fox ears atop her head instead of regular ears, Nine Long white tails that stem from her tailbone which she can retract and extract on will, clawed hands and feet and a pair of elongated canines that extend from her mouth. He attire consists of a red and white strapless thigh-length dress what has a gold trim like design along the abdomen and extends up towards her chest, on her feet she wears a pair of red, black and white high-heeled boots and on her arms she wears a pair of pointed red and white armguard like sleeves. Personality Kaguya is a very Charming, athletic, funny, kind, adventurous, fun, daring, honest, steadfast, brave, generous, bold, loving, cheery, clever, resourceful, trustworthy, cunning, quick-thinking person and a great listener who constantly attempts to analyze people's reactions or reasoning within seconds of meeting or seeing them. Due to her open and friendly nature one find's it very hard hide anything from her or lie to her because even when you do she will dig and snoop or question and pester until she finds the truth overall she is an amazing friend, one whom you don't want to make mad or she will be forced to humiliate you as she is capable with either violent outbursts or bodily damage when she feels threatened. Overall she is relativly nice person who rarely if ever gets angry at another person as to her a person who treats people badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about and is the type of person people are just drawn too. She is always the first one to help or entertain someone, due to her natural charms, charisma, confidence and wisdom her peers usually tend to look too her for guidance. She is also noted as an individual of great intellegence and wisdom, despite being young she has shown herself to be very wise beyond her years, with is very dangerous when one takes into account her cunning way of thinking, and despite her natural well mannered behavior, she has been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words or seduction and has been noted to hold a silk and sharp tongue when pushed to a certain degree. Another aspect of her personality is her deep care for her friends and love ones as she is willing to go through anything for them and has even been heard saying she would even walk the path to hell if it meant keeping all she holds close are safe. Perhaps due to the nature of her Quirk She is a well known jokester that hold a great love for a good prank and holds a weakness to corny jokes, and despite her attempts to hide it she is noted to be an excellent singer. History Abilities and Powers Due to her Goal of becoming a Hero and being able to walk side by side with her Idol Superman, as well as her own upbringing Kaguya has made it a day-to-day goal to keep herself in tip-top shape. Physical Prowess Due to her Quirk granting her enhanced physical abilities, Kaguya holds above normal Physical prowess being able to move relatively quickly and flexible with ease, She notably also hold great strength for a person of her size and build being able to lift object nearly double her size for a short period of time. Fighting Styles Quirk Moves Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Jakyou Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Students